If I Could Write The LUMI Scenes
by Fidomom
Summary: What should have happened IMO when Sami saw ATTEMPTED RATE!


Author's Note: Ok mini rant here. Are the writer's at Days complete idiots? A golden opportunity to put Lucas and Sami back on the same team and they blew it! She went running to her MOM? It's frustrating is what! I've been waiting 10 years for LuMi to happen properly! So I wrote a lil fic that expresses how I think Sami and Lucas could have begun the journey back to LuMi land!~FM  
  
Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
The following story contains coarse language. Reader discretion is advised.  
  
If I Could Write The LuMi Scenes ... (PG)  
by Fidomom  
  
"Don't you ever knock?"  
Sami felt bile rise in the back of her throat as her mind tried to deny what her eyes were seeing. It just couldn't be! How could he? Her own father! How could he sleep with the woman who had tried to kill her innumerable times? She started to ask these things aloud, started to point out to her Dad how wrong this was but he looked at her like she was the one who had done something wrong- again. She had to get out of there. It was too much. It brought back so much pain; reminded her of her other parent betraying her all those years ago. She felt utterly betrayed and abandonned by her family. She mentally snorted derisively~I don't have a family. I just have the same last name as a bunch of people who live here. Will is my only family and he has his father's last name. Lucas ... Oh my God! I have to tell him what I saw! He's the only one who will understand just how wrong it is! Maybe he'll help me ... whoa! What is wrong with me? Lucas won't do anything for me. Hmmm. Of course he doesn't want our parents to ... to ... ewww I can't even go there! He's got to help me keep them apart ... he's just got to!~ She felt a hand on her arm and looked at it's owner incredulously as she yanked away,  
"Don't you EVER touch me you whore!"  
Kate gave Sami a look dripping with condescension,  
"Your Dad ..."  
Sami's face reddened in fury,  
"Don't you dare try to tell me anything about MY Dad, either!!! You bitch! If you think I'm just going to nod politely and tolerate you screwing him you are sadly mistaken!!! My Dad will find out just what an evil bitch you really are and I'm gonna cheer when he reminds you that trashy skanky lying cheating whoring murderous bitches like you need to stay where they belong- in the gutter! Have a great day Kate, because it'll be the last good one for a long time! I'll make sure of that- count on it!"  
Kate's look of skepticism infuriated Sami. She spun on her heel and left unable to tolerate being anywhere near her. She had just one thought on her mind~Lucas. I have to find Lucas! We have to stop them!~  
*************************************************************************************************   
Lucas looked up in surprise and disbelief~Why does Sami look ... relieved? to see me? Something's up! And if Sami's involved- it's not good news!~  
"LUCAS! Oh my God! I have to tell you ... it's awful! How could they do this? We have to stop them Lucas! Please you have to help me stop them!"  
Lucas frowned in bewilderment and gripped Sami's shoulders in his strong hands,  
"Tell me what, Sami? What are you talking about? Stop who? And what makes you think I'd want to help you anyway?"  
Sami shoved his hands off her shoulders in irritation, ignoring the feeling of lost warmth that followed,  
"Your bitch of a mother and ..."  
Lucas grit his teeth and glared at her,  
"Hey! That's enough! I don't want to hear another word! Honestly Sami! You come running to me for help with who knows what and the first words out of your mouth you trash my Mom to my face! Why am I even still talking to you?"  
Lucas turned to walk away in disgust. Sami grabbed his forearm in desperation as she blurted out,  
"Your Mother seduced my Dad and turned him against me! Our parents are having an affair Lucas!"  
Lucas' initial shock turned to one of skepticism,  
"That's sick Sami! Even for you! Our son is their shared grandchild for Pete's sake! Marlena is Mom's best friend! Plus, she would never sleep with anyone Billie was once involved with! I don't know why you are telling me such a vicious blatant lie but then you never need a reason do you? It's just what you do!"   
The more Lucas talked the sicker Sami felt. She hadn't yet allowed her mind touch on all the reasons they had to be stopped. She saw Lucas turn away again and knew what she had to do.  
"Lucas, wait! Look at me. Look hard. I have lied to you gazillions of times and you knew every single time. I'm not lying about this. I saw them. I saw them with my own two eyes. They didn't even try to deny what was going on! They weren't even sorry! My Dad yelled at ME!! Lucas she tried to kill me and my Dad is sleeping with her! Please, Lucas! It has to stop! Help me stop them! Or maybe you'd like to explain to Will how you and I might end up being step-siblings? Not that I would ever let them get that far! With or without your help I willl stop them!"  
Lucas visibly paled,  
"You really aren't lying. Our parents? My mom and your Dad? I think I'm gonna be sick! Step-siblings? Not in this lifetime! They have to stop. We'll sit them down and make them listen to reason. This can't continue."  
Sami sighed in exasperation,  
"Lucas don't be an idiot! We'll sit them down blah blah blah! They can't be reasoned with! Nothing about this is reasonable! You used to be better at this! We have to figure out a way to break them up and keep them apart- for good!"  
Lucas grimaced at her,  
"Right! Because our plans to break up Carrie and Austin worked out so well for us!"  
Sami lifted her chin with a smug smile of defiance,  
"Last I heard Carrie and Austin are apart with no chance in hell of a reconciliation! Maybe it wasn't entirely to our credit but we definitely 'helped' that happen! We can do this Lucas I know we can! Say you'll do it, please? For Will if for no other reason than that?"  
Lucas chewed the inside of his cheek and thought while looking at Sami's pleading eyes. He nearly smiled. He wasn't fooled for a second~Sami is no helpless damsel in distress. She's a conniving scheming bitch.~ Lucas took a deep breath,  
"Okay Sami. I'll do it. With just a few stipulations."  
Sami groaned,  
"I knew it! I knew you'd find a way to manipulate the situation ..."  
He interrupted her speaking loudly,  
"No bashing me. That means no insults about me as a parent, no comments about me being an alcoholic, no re-hashing all the rotten things we've ever done to each other. A temporary truce. No more fighting. Especially not in front of Will. If you can agree to this then I'll work with you to keep them apart. So ball's in your court now Sami- are we a team again?"  
Sami was completely baffled by Lucas' proposition~What the hell?~. She thought for a moment and smiled~Who cares why he wants a truce? As long as we stop our parents from being involved! We have to stop them and we will!~  
Sami smirked,  
"Okay Lucas. We have a deal! What will we say though if anyone asks why we're getting along all of a sudden?"  
Lucas' eyes danced with mischief as he held out his hand to shake on their deal,  
"This may be a foreign concept to you, Sami, but we'll tell the truth should anyone ask. We're getting along for Will's sake."  
Sami's eyes lit in appreciation of the deeper meaning. She nodded and gave Lucas a knowing grin,  
"I believe we have a deal ... General!"  
They shook hands as they genuinely smiled at each other for the first time in years. The Devil shivered as hell began to freeze over.  
  
Feedback is appreciated.  
  
(I have no plans to add to this scene. I write LUMI my way whenever the writers 'inspire' me.) 


End file.
